An Unexpected Change
by And The Academy Is
Summary: Kiara Bliss has always been the outcast of Hogwarts. She has had only one friend, also an outcast. But until she sticks up for a first year her crush never noticed her. But in her 7th year everything changes. I suck at summaries sorry, give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Bliss!" A voice growled from in front the student. Kiara snapped out of her trance. "For the _last_ time, will you _please_ pay attention." Kiara looked up and saw her professor's famous face. The one where her lips were pressed so hard together that they were white and looked as if they had disappeared. 

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." Kiara muttered quietly and went back to taking notes. The stern woman glared one last time and went back to teaching her complicated lesson. Kiara sighed knowing she'd have to stop day dreaming about her love and start paying attention to her school work.

"Pss…." Kiara heard someone whisper beside her. She slowly turned to see her best friends, Olivya, grinning face. "You should start paying attention more. And stop paying so much attention on Re -" She whispered with a face much like McGonagall's.

"Shut it." Kiara muttered under her breath to her. Olivya snickered. She flipped her long, brown, straight hair back and began to take notes before they both go into trouble. Her questionable eye coloured eyes looked up at the board and wrote down what was there. The bell the dismissed the class rang and everyone scurried out of the classroom. Kiara put her books and notes into her messenger bag and her and Olivya ran out of the classroom before McGonagall could yell at them for today's performance in class.

As they walked, talking quietly, people began to yell nasty things. They glared at the person who started it all. Though, this wasn't the first time this has happened. The two weren't exactly - popular. They were the social outcast. It started with Kiara. Kiara, whom was only nice to people who she liked - which wasn't very many - got the reputation of being a bitch. Kiara didn't mind, but Olivya disliked the fact that she didn't have many friends and after much persistence from Olivya's side, they became friends - dragging Olivya into the unpopular side.

"I'm going to go to Care of Magical Creatures now ok Kiara?" Olivya asked.

"Ok, I'll see you later, good bye!" Kiara told her as Olivya walked out the door. Kiara continued down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Midnight Lilies." Kiara murmured. The portrait, also called "The Fat Lady" opened for her. Kiara sighed as some poor first years, who had heard about her no doubt, hurried away from her. As if she'd turned them all to toads if they got to near.

"Relax, I have nothing against you." She told them quietly. They still looked quite frightened of her. "I promise."

The bravest one, she suspected, nodded sarcastically. "Sure, and that's why you're so cruel and mean!"

She rolled her deep green eyes. "I'm not, I just am to people I don't like - which is mostly everyone. But that's until they prove to be disliked."

They looked confused.

"Never mind." She muttered, waving her hand.

The most timid looking one in the way back nodded. "I know what you mean." The rest of the group glared at the tiny girl and stomped away. She looked as if she was on the brink of tears and hated herself for saying that.

"Thanks," Kiara told her. She got out what homework she had and began to work. "But you didn't have to do that. I'm used to it."

The little girl nodded her amber hair.

"What's your name?" Kiara asked interested.

"Juliana."

"Can I call you Julie or Julia?" Kiara asked nicely. Again the little girl nodded. "Cool. Wanna sit with me?"

"Um - sure." She said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Homework, transfiguration. It's my favourite subject. Though McGonagall probably doesn't know that. I'm always spacing off in her class." Kiara said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Juliana laughed.

"I do that often too." Juliana muttered. Kiara smiled. Just then, two guys busted through the door. Kiara frowned, knowing all to well who they were.

"Remus! Peter!" One of them said. He was the good looking one. Well they were all good looking except for Peter, but that one was the one that flaunted it. He was the resident skank. He had black hair that fell in just the right places, or so Kiara had heard. His black eyes were always glinting, especially when he was torturing his favourite subject - Snape. Kiara despised that one, his name was Sirius Black. He thought he knew...but he didn't.

The one next to Sirius was James Potter. James also had black hair - but it constantly looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. Kiara saw him brush his hair once, but even after he brushed it - it was still unruly. He had hazel eyes, but the only time when it was glinting was when 'perfect' Lily Evans was in the room. But she's a whole other story. Back to James, he was the head boy, HEAD BOY! How does the head of one of the most rambunctious groups get to be head boy? I think Dumbledore's on drugs. Anyway, he too also loved to torment Snape. Kiara loved to think that some day - Snape was going to get them back, whether it was through them - or their children.

"Hullo James, Sirius." Remus answered. Kiara sighed at the sound of his voice. Olivya was the only once who knew this, but Kiara had a crush on him. A huge one. Ever since second year, when Kiara fell down the stairs and he caught her. Remus Lupin was easily the tallest one of the group, coming in at a good 190 something centimetres. His sandy blond hair was always falling into his grey eyes. He was a prefect. Model student - if it wasn't for the fact that he was also part of the rambunctious group that called themselves the Marauders. Also, when James and Sirius are persecuting Snape, he does nothing but read. He doesn't laugh - but he doesn't stop it either. Which makes me believe he has very little self-esteem, to think that if he stops it, James, Sirius and Peter - his best friends will leave him?

Kiara shook her head.

"Hey guys!" Peter squeaked. Kiara smiled. Peter was seemed so innocent. Peter had watery-blue eyes and blond hair. He was kinda like pudding...not to be mean or anything. He always tagged around with the other three. There wasn't that much to say about Peter, he had to be a good person, why else would the rest hang out with him, but there was something about him that burst Kiara's bubble. Maybe it was the fact that he always seemed to stay with the person who was the most powerful and would protect him. Kiara just hid her dislike of him for the mere fact that he was friends with Remus.

They all turned to look at Peter and smiled. Just then, 3 girls stormed in. One of them, Shauna Hartford, darted over to Sirius and slapped him.

"Shauna…what was that for?" Sirius asked, holding his cheek.

"Um, Gari is what that was for!" Shauna yelled at him. Kiara shook her head. She leaned over to Julie.

"_She acts as if Sirius is one of the most commitment loving person_." Kiara whispered in her ear. Julie laughed.

"What are you laughing at Lucas?" Shauna yelled at Julie.

"Hey! Why don't you shut up? It's not her fault that you're an idiot!" Kiara yelled at Shauna.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You act as if Sirius is the most commitment loving person and that it's this _huge_ surprise that he cheated on you!" Shauna blinked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled at Kiara. She slapped Kiara.

"Oh yes, you're the bigger person now aren't you, just go upstairs." Kiara taunted. Shauna glared and dashed upstairs. The rest of her group, except for Lily, giggled a little.

"Thank you, we were trying to tell her that he was a jerk." Jessica told Kiara.

"Um, I'm standing right here!" Sirius said. Kiara, Lily, Jessica and Jade nodded.

"Whatever, she didn't need to yell at Julia, she's just a first year."

"But she was laughing at Shauna."

"So? It was because I was making fun of her." They glared at her and followed Shauna's suit. Kiara shook her head.

"Idiots…all of them." Then Kiara froze as she thought of something.


	2. Chapter 2

"James, did you actually _not_ hit on Lily? The 'beautiful' red headed emerald green eyed love of your life." 

James blushed. "Yeah"  
"Well, if you keep this up - you may just get her." Kiara said before packing up all of her stuff and headed out the door as the bell rang. Olivya caught up with her.

"Hey, what happened with you? You look - weird." Olivya told her.

"Oh, thanks."

Olivya rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Well I made a new friend. Her -" Kiara began.

"Are you replacing me? No! We outcast have to stick together!"

"I'm not replacing you - she's a 1st year. Relax. Anyway her name is Juliana. She's pretty cool."

"Well, what does she look like? She sounds familiar…."

"I dunno. Um, she has wavy hair that goes down to the bottom of her ears. It's and amber colour. There are some blonde highlights. Her eyes are silver -"

"Oh, so they're pretty eyes?"

Kiara smiled. "Yes. Anyway, she's short. She's not fat; I dunno what else to say about her."

"What about her personality?"

"Well," Kiara shrugged, "she's really shy. And from what I saw of her, she's pleasant but doesn't have _any_ self-esteem."

"Ah, just like your love!" Olivya nearly shouted.

"Olivya, I'm never telling you anything." Kiara told her. Olivya frowned.

"Oh you know I'm kidding."

"I know, but what if it gets out."

"I'll tell everyone I was kidding."

"Kidding about what?" They heard a silky voice ask from behind them.

"Go away, Black." Olivya said nastily. Kiara shook her head, to put it nicely - Olivya and Sirius didn't exactly see eye to eye. And it wasn't just because she was shorter than he was.

"Ooh, nice, Davis. I love you too." Sirius told her putting an arm around her. She slapped it off.

"What part of 'Go away, Black' do you not understand?" Olivya asked annoyed.

"The part where I go away."

"Oh, because for a minute there I thought you didn't even know your surname."

"Ooh, that hit me right here, Davis." Sirius cried out, putting a hand in front of his heart. Olivya glared at him.

"So what did you mean by I might just get her yet?" James asked Kiara as Olivya and Sirius continued to quarrel.

"Well, from many nights hearing her whine about you, I have reason to believe that she would date you - if only you grew up." Kiara said, remembering those awful nights having to listen to it.

"Why would you think that?"

"She said it."

"Oh." Was all James could say. Kiara had the distinct feeling that James was shocked at this discovery.

"BLACK! SHUT UP!" Olivya yelled at him.

"Come on! You don't hate me that much!"

"Except I do!" Olivya returned. Kiara snickered.

"Is that all you wanted James?"

"Well, actually - we thought that was pretty cool that you stuck up for that first year." Sirius said, ignoring Olivya's last, malicious comment.

"Oh." It was Kiara's turn to be speechless.

"We hadn't realized that you were a good person." Kiara heard Peter say. Kiara felt bad that she didn't realize he was there, and then she realized that Remus was there too. She looked over at Olivya who smirked. Kiara glared.

"Peter, that was rude." Remus said quietly.

"Sorry, it came out the wrong way. I didn't mean to make it sound mean!" Peter said. Kiara smiled. "Peter, it's ok. I knew what you meant." Olivya gave her a strange look. Kiara knew what she was asking. She was asking why I was being so nice to Peter. She knew that I didn't like him that much. I shrugged and turned back.

"Why do people think you're so mean? You seem pretty nice to me." Sirius muttered.

"She's only nice to people she likes, Black." Olivya enlightened him.

"I would suppose that goes the same for you." He asked, as if he were truly interested.

"Pretty much."

"So, you don't like me?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Sarcasm? Is that sarcasm I am hearing."

"Not on your life."

"I don't like a lot of people. And as Olivya said, I'm only nice to the people I like. But they always start out on my good side - they just don't prove themselves enough to stay on that side." Kiara answered.

Remus laughed. "I see, so we have proven ourselves?'

"Well, I guess. But it's obvious that Sirius hasn't proven himself to Olivya." Kiara whispered. Remus laughed again.

"You know, you're actually quite funny." Remus informed her. "I just wished more people were on your good side, then they'd be able to see that." Kiara smiled to herself. She looked up at him and saw that underneath his charming smile, he was hiding a dark secret. She saw the fresh, large scar across his face. She noticed that yesterday he wasn't in classes. She vaguely wondered if that had something to do with his secret. Remus must've realized what she was looking at because he turned away and put a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just - it looked like that hurt and I was wondering how you got it."

"Oh, well - it did hurt. But that's another story for another day." He said quickly. Lily Evans; goddess of the school walked by.

"Hullo Lil -" James started but was interrupted by Kiara's elbow in his stomach. Lily gave them and odd look and continued on her way. "What was that for Bliss?"

"Do you want her or not?"

"Well yes! Of course!"

"Then stop bothering her every time you see her!"

"Why are you helping me?" James asked.

"One, you're acting really pathetic and it's making _me_ hurt. Two I'm sick of her complaining about you_every_ night."

"Yeah, I agree with Kiara. It gets a little tiring." Olivya said, finally stopping her fight with Sirius by ignoring him. "I'll help you too."

James grinned ear to ear. "Thanks!" He then hugged them.

"Whoa there, we're not _that_ great of friends." Kiara said as they both pushed him off.

"We're doing this for our own personal gain, not yours." Olivya reminded him. James ignored that comment, still grinning. Sirius put his arm around Olivya again. She looked disgusted.

"I guess this means that we'll be spending a whole bunch more time with each other."

"Urgh, I hope not." Olivya said, shrugging off his arm and pushed him against a wall.

"Frisky are we Davis?" He asked.

"Not even in your dreams, Black." She whispered dangerously in his ear. Olivya backed up and took Kiara's hand. "Let's go. Before lover-boy over there recovers." She pulled Kiara away toward their next class.

"See you later Love!" Sirius yelled to Olivya. Olivya said nothing and flipped him off.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think he likes you -" Kiara began. 

"Don't you even _finish _that sentence."

"- Olivya." Olivya glared and pushed Kiara into the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Bliss, how wonderful to see you." Professor Slughorn said. He turned to look at Olivya. "And no interruptions today I trust Miss Davis?"

"I'm not promising anything." Olivya said, holding her hands up as if she had just been caught. He was her favourite person to annoy. Kiara wondered what in the world she was planning today. Slughorn sighed and went behind his desk to get ready for the next potions class. Soon, everyone had filed in and Lily sat by them.

"Hi." She said as she sat down. Kiara and Olivya gave each other a look.

"Go away." They both said monotonously at the same time. She looked appalled.

"Excuse me?'

"Lily, we don't really like you. You're kinda a bitch and I have no clue why James is even remotely interested in you." Kiara answered honestly.

"I'm a bitch? I only wanted to thank you from stopping James from bothering me! But whatever!" She exclaimed. Kiara nodded.

"I did that for my own personal gain so if you would please leave - that'd be wonderful."

"Why do you guy hate me so much that you can't even sit by me for one period? I've only been nice to you."

"No, you've been phoney to us." Olivya responded. "Now, leave."

Lily glared at them and got up and moved to her normal spot. James quickly filled Lily's spot.

"Why were you just so mean to Lily."

"Because she's been fake with us from the start. So I'm sorry, I just cannot stand her." Kiara said and James nodded, accepting the apology.

"Sirius Black! Go away!" Olivya lividly whispered him as he sat next to her and smiled. James smoothly moved over next to Sirius who didn't listen to her. Remus was now occupying the spot and Kiara had no objections. Peter sat next to Remus.

"Hey." Remus whispered.

"Hey." Kiara replied in a small voice, smiling. Kiara looked over to Olivya who was fighting with Sirius, they had gotten into a hand-slapping fight and looked as though to be a cat fight. Olivya pushed Sirius off his chair and resumed her position as though she hadn't done it. After Slughorn came over and yelled at the two of them, he continued his lesson. Olivya glared after Slughorn and crumpled up a huge piece of paper and threw it at him, he turned around and looked at her and then picked it up.

"Miss Davis…what is this?"

"A GIANT FLYING SQUIRREL! DUCK AND COVER!" She yelled and ducked under the table. Professor Slughorn rolled his eyes.

"Miss Davis, please sit in your chair before I give you a detention." She came up frowning and sat in her chair and pouted.

"Good one." Sirius whispered to her. She smiled.

"Thanks." Olivya answered nicely and opened her book to the correct page as if she was just nice to Sirius. The Marauders along with Kiara were shocked and didn't move.

"Is there a problem here?" Slughorn asked as he hurried over at the shocked looks. Olivya looked around.

"Yeah, seriously - what's your problem?" Olivya agreed. Kiara spoke.

"Sir, Olivya - well - Sirius said something and - Olivya was - was nice to him!" Kiara told him. Slughorn looked shocked himself.

"So? He complimented me!"

"I do that all the time."

"Yes, but they're not really compliments. Sirius I'm not stupid, like you, I can tell the difference."

Slughorn cleared his throat. "Well, back to the potion."

Class soon got out and Sirius followed Olivya.

"Black, I hate to repeat myself but GO AWAY!"

"No! Now I know that you can be nice to me! Before I thought you were absolutely incapable of doing so…it wasn't your fault like it was in your genes or something but now I know you can so I'm not going to leave you alone!" Sirius told her. She turned around and glared.

"Don't make me regret being nice to you."

"Trust me, you'll grow to love me." Sirius muttered. Olivya glared and slapped him so hard even her hand was red.

"Say that again, I dare you." She told him and stalked off. Remus cleared his throat.

"Sirius, I hate to break it to you, but I don't really think she likes you." Sirius frowned.

"I know." He muttered softly and turned to go to the common room. This was weird because it was dinner time. Sirius Black miss out on dinner was like the world stopped spinning. Kiara knew it was bad. James looked like he was having a fight with himself. Kiara smiled.

"I'll go, go to dinner."

"THANKS!" He yelled and ran towards the food. Peter scurried after James. Remus went to go join him. He turned around before he did.

"Are you sure you want to?" Remus asked.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Kiara asked as she turned around.

"Good luck." He muttered and walked toward the Great Hall with everyone else.

"Ah, Sirius Black…here I come." She thought as she got to the Fat Lady. "Midnight Lilies." The Fat Lady nodded and opened for her. Kiara walked toward where Sirius slept. She became scared with every step she took, it getting dirtier every step. She came to the 7th Year dorm. She knocked on the door.  
"Sirius?" Kiara asked.

"Go away."

"Sirius, I'm coming in whether you like it or not so open up now." She heard a sigh and some footsteps toward the door. Some light sniffles and then the door opened. Kiara stepped into the surprisingly clean room.

"Who cleans the room?" Kiara asked as she sat down on the nearest bed, later she realized it had a book laid open on there and it was Remus'.

"House elves and sometimes Remus." He muttered sitting down on his bed. "You know, I went in here because I wanted to be alone." He added astonishingly serious.

"I know, but I figured I should talk to you. James was but I could tell her really wanted to eat." Sirius laughed lightly.

"Figures, his stomach is almost as big as mine."

"Well, _almost_ Sirius. I mean your stomach is an endless pit." She laughed. He smiled.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up - but, Olivya was the one girl who I truly liked. She hates me, a lot." He said lying back in his bed sighing. Kiara was silent, agreeing with him in her head. "This is the part where you say 'she doesn't really hate you Sirius, she's just acting like it because she knows your reputation'."

Kiara cleared her throat. "Right. She doesn't hate you Sirius, she's just acting like it because she knows your reputation."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't say that unless you mean it."

Kiara was silent. "Sirius, I don't know how to break it to you but I honestly don't think she likes you. All she ever does is rant about you -"

"Yeah but you said it yourself, Lily does it too and she likes James."

"Yes but she does it all the time, she does it rarely. Also I've read her journal…it's filled with hate…about every except like me. I've read Lily's hers is filled with hearts about James. I dunno. Maybe you'll grow on her, just give her some space." Kiara suggested. Sirius shrugged.

"I guess."

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I know for a fact that you're hungry." Kiara said getting up and holding out a hand for him to take.

"You know, you're a great friend and anyone would be lucky to have you, even if it just friends." He said as he took her hand. She smiled.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius and Kiara chatted for a while before they came to the Gryffindor table and found Olivya sitting with James, Remus and Peter. Lily and her 'posse' were near by, Lily giving James looks of death as he stared longingly at her. Olivya looked disgruntled at the fact she was sitting near them. Her face brightened as she saw Kiara but turned into a frown as she realized Sirius was near her and they were having a friendly conversation. Kiara waved at her but Olivya just glared. Kiara was about to say something when she spotted Juliana sitting alone, picking at her food. Juliana looked up at the right time and saw Kiara waving at her to come sit with them. She smiled and swiftly sat near Kiara. 

"Hey guys, this is my friend Julie, Julie this is Olivya my best friend and these people are James, Remus, Peter and Sirius."

"Hey Julie!" Olivya said nicely. Juliana smiled shyly.

"Hey Julie. You know I have a bone to pick with you, Kiara." James told Kiara.

"And that would be?"

"We're not your friends?" James asked looking slightly hurt.

"Huh?" Kiara asked with a questioning face.

"What he meant was you introduced Olivya as your best friend, and us as 'these people'." Remus told him. James, Sirius and Peter nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having so many people I have to introduce as friends! It's mind-numbing." Kiara explained. "I do think of you as my friends!"

"Good." Peter concluded.

Sirius sat, unusually silent. James looked at Kiara whom shrugged.

"You ok man?" James asked. Sirius nodded weakly. Kiara shot Olivya a look of daggers. Olivya shook her head while Kiara nodded vigorously. This went on for a couple minutes before the both got dizzy and stopped. Kiara hit Olivya in the shoulder and pointed toward Olivya. Olivya glared at Kiara and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I slapped you earlier. I was just angry that I can't even compliment someone without the other person freaking out and begin to stalk me." Olivya told him breathlessly. "We can go back to being friendly enemies or whatever we were before if you just forget that I can actually be nice to you."

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Deal!" He stuck out a hand. Olivya looked at it and shrugged, she took it. Kiara and James smiled at each other. Juliana looked confused so Kiara kindly - but quietly filled her in. She understood completely and went back to eating.

"You're cool, for a first year anyway." Kiara told her. She smiled and nodded.

"I know." She laughed along with Kiara. The rest of dinner went very smoothly. They all headed back to their common room when Lily walked by. James said nothing to her and continued to talk about a prank they had pulled on Severus. Kiara frowned.

"Why do you dislike him so much?" Kiara asked. She was ticked off at them, her and Severus grew up together.

"We don't dislike him." Sirius told her. Kiara gave a questioning look. "We hate him."

"Why though?" She said, her frown going further down. "Me and Olivya know what it's like to be the outcast of the school. It's not fun, but at least we weren't the mockery of the entire school. You should be ashamed of yourself! Causing someone so much pain! Do you even know what he goes through at home? Did you know that when he got his letter to Hogwarts, he was excited that he'd finally go to a better place, only to be tortured by you two?" She yelled at James and Sirius. "And you two aren't any better! Peter, you just sit there and laugh, enjoying the show while you, Remus, sit there and act like it isn't happening! You're a prefect for Gods sake! And you James, you're Head Boy! Head Boy! You would think that that means you've grown up but no! You're still the same old James you were when you were a first year! No wonder Lily won't go out with you. She probably thinks you'll hex/jinx her or play a prank on her!" She turned around and stormed into the Gryffindor common room up into her dorm. They turned to Olivya, suspecting her to be just as confused as they were but she shook her head.

"Severus and Kiara grew up together. He doesn't talk to her at school because of the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor thing but we spend the summers together. I agree with her, I just haven't known him for as long as they've known each other so I didn't explode." She then followed Kiara's steps. When Olivya got up there Kiara was sitting in her bed with the curtains closed, the rest of the girls looking at the bed strangely. Olivya slyly opened the curtain and slid in. "Very comfy this is…"

Kiara looked up, her face was red, eyes spilling out glittery diamonds and sniffling. Olivya looked at her sadly. She hugged her. "It's ok."

"No it's not. I don't get why he won't talk to me. I mean, so what if we're in different houses! It's not like we're not already outcast!"

"He doesn't wanna make it harder on himself. He told you that. Remember over the summer? You asked him the very thing."

Kiara nodded. "That doesn't make it any better."

"Yeah, well I don't wanna trash our new friendship but us being friends with them isn't going to help."

"I know." Kiara muttered. Just then the curtains flew open. A Lily, Shauna, Jade and Jessica were standing on the other side, Shauna looking bored while the others looking concerned.

"I'm sorry if we're bugging you, but we're kinda busy"

"Well, then we'll leave." Shauna said and left. Kiara and Olivya looked at the others expectantly. They didn't budge.

"Hello…?" Olivya said.

"We're not leaving. Just because we're not the best of friends -" Kiara snorted. "That doesn't mean that we don't care. So what happened."

"Nothing." Kiara told them.

"Long story." Olivya responded at the same time. Jade gave them a look.

"Right, nothing. And that's why you're crying." Jade said as she stuck out a hand with a tissue in it. Kiara took it gratefully.

"Might as well pull up some covers." Kiara muttered.

They did as they were told and Kiara started her story.

"Well, I had just moved into a part of town that wasn't very - safe. And one night I had snuck out and I heard some yelling. Mind you I was like 9 when this happened so I had no way of defending myself. Suddenly, the house next to mine's door flew open and a kid my age walked out. He looked as though he had just been crying and a mean looking man was yelling 'I HATE YOU! STAY OUT!'. The boy my age looked at me and I gave him a look of sympathy. I walked over to him and he ignored me." Kiara started flashing back to the memory as she told it.

_"Hi, I'm Kiara Bliss. I just moved in next to you." Kiara said, introducing herself. She stuck out her hand. He ignored it._

_"What's a little girl like you doing out at 1 in the morning in a neighbourhood like this?" He asked meanly._

_"Well, I wanted to explore and this was the only time I could." Kiara answered in a smart-arse way. He gave her a look. "What's your name?"_

_"Severus…." He answered darkly._

_"Last name?"_

_"Nope."_

_Kiara frowned. "Why not?"_

_"Because I'm ashamed that I am one."_

_"You are a what?" She asked, unable to stop herself. She smiled._

_"A Snape." He realized that he she just tricked her. "Smart." He said as he glared and continued to walk. She walked quickly after him._

_"I know." Kiara said proudly. He glared at her. "So, wanna be my friend? I don't think I'll like to hang out with everyone else here."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Great. Now my mom can stop bugging me about 'make some friends' and blah, blah, blah. I'd just prefer to be alone."_

_"I know what you're talking about."_

_"So…do you believe in magic?" Kiara asked nonchalantly. He gave her a look. "So you're a witch eh? Suspect you'll be going to Hogwarts?"_

_She smiled. "Good, not only did I find a friend, but he's also magical. Tonight is the best night of my life." Despite what Snape will tell you now, he also smiled a bit. _I Kiara came back from her little blast from the past to look at them. Their mouths were hanging open. "And so I exploded at the Marauders because they were making fun of my friend. One of my only friends. Even if he doesn't talk to me at school. That's why I was crying. I feel like I lost one of my best friends." She finished, still crying. They gave her sympathetic looks. Olivya gave her another hug.

"There, you know. Now unless you have any advice that might help, I suggest that you leave." Olivya told them. Kiara nodded but just as Lily was about to talk Shauna burst in.

"The Marauders are downstairs. They wanna talk to Kiara and Olivya." She announced annoyed. She walked over to her bed. Olivya gave a look to Kiara that said "do you really want to go talk to them?" Kiara nodded, cast a charm on herself to cover the fact she had be crying and they walked downstairs together.

"Oh, good! You came down. We were wondering if we were going to have to come up there by force." Sirius revealed smugly.

"Is it suppose to be a surprised that you found a loop hole in the system?" Olivya asked lazily as they sat down.

"No." James answered.


End file.
